


Lounge Lift

by CrossedQuills



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, good thing it's leg day, very mild dirty jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossedQuills/pseuds/CrossedQuills
Summary: Ignis gets a new couch and Gladio offers to break it in.





	Lounge Lift

*Special thanks to Hanatsuki89 for doing some awesome art for this piece. 

 

Double checking the time on his phone, Ignis tapped his foot impatiently against the pavement while he waited for the delivery company. They’d given him a courtesy call to let him know that they were about fifteen minutes out, and that was nearly an hour ago.

At this rate he was going to be late for his lunch date. It wasn’t often that he had enough leisure time to even _go_ on a date and the fact that this was biting into it was really rubbing him badly.

Swiping his phone to the messaging system he began to text Gladio that he was running late. He hit send and tucked his phone away irritably when he heard a familiar chime from down the street. Turning towards it he was surprised to see Gladio approaching him, holding an iced coffee in each hand. “Mornin’, Iggy. You look like you might need this.” He extended out one of the iced beverages, which Ignis took gratefully.

“Thank you.” He took an extended sip and held the cool plastic cup to his pulse, diffusing his irritation slightly. “What are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at the restaurant five minutes ago.”

Gladio tilted his head apologetically. “I was running late too. Here I was going to sweep you off your feet and take you on a cruise on my new motorcycle, but there was some kind of wicked accident on the belt. Doesn’t look like anyone got hurt from what I could see, but I decided it would be faster if I went back and took the train. Looks like I was right.”

A smile tugged at Ignis’ lips. He wanted to lean forward and peck the larger man on the cheek in thanks, but withheld it for now since they were in public. They’d been dating semi-covertly for about a year now, and Gladio could still surprise him. “I didn’t know you had a motorcycle. I look forward to a ride when the opportunity presents itself.”

Gladio smiled wolfishly. “I’ve heard that before.” Ignis elbowed him lightly. “So, what are you waiting for anyway?”

Ignis sighed. “I’m expecting a couch I ordered to be delivered. They were supposed to be here nearly an hour ago, but they’re probably caught up in the same snarl of traffic you were.”

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “You finally got rid of that old microfiber thing from college?”

Ignis nodded. “Sadly yes. It was sentimental, but I’m not a student anymore and it had one too many coffee and wine stains in it to be presentable.” The low rumble of a box truck echoed off the tall buildings as it finally made its way down the road towards Ignis’ complex. “Well it’s about time.” The truck pulled up and stopped with a hiss of air brakes before the engine died and two men clamored out of the cab.

One of them came up to Ignis with a clipboard. “Sorry bout bein’ late. Traffic was murder. You’re Mr. Sciencia, right?”

Ignis nodded and accepted the clipboard to sign while the other man opened the back of the truck. “Yes, well, these things happen,” he said with more of an annoyed tone than he intended and handed the clipboard back.

A few minutes later the three cushion, soft leather and mahogany couch was off the truck and placed on the sidewalk in front of the complex. Ignis took off his glove and ran his hand along the burgundy fabric, happy that the color was the same as advertised. But when the two men began to get back into the truck he began to worry. “Excuse me. Gentlemen. Are you not going to bring it up to the unit?”

The mover paused, looking at the paperwork Ignis signed and shook his head. “You didn’t order set up, only assembly and delivery. Bringing it up to the apartment is extra.”

“I have more gil on me. Could you just bring it up?”

“Sorry Buddy, you had to order that ahead of time and we’re already behind schedule.” He gestured to Gladio. “But I think the big guy might be able to help you get it to the freight elevator.” He tipped his hat. “Have a nice day.”

As the truck began to pull down the road Gladio slung an arm over Ignis’ tense shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll get it up there. Got to get my workout in somehow today.”

Ignis huffed and finished off what was left of his iced coffee. “We never are getting to lunch, are we?”

Gladio took a quick glance around before leaning in and pecking Ignis on the temple. It did lift the strategist mood, despite the risk. “Let’s get this leather beast upstairs and I’ll order some Wutai for delivery or something.” A warm smile crossed his lips when Ignis smiled back. “Soooo…I was thinking about the best way to inaugurate the new couch.”

Ignis pushed his glasses up his nose to hide his eager blush. It had been a little while with their schedules since they’d been intimate. “Perhaps it would be better to think about how to carry it into its proper place first.”

A few minutes later they’d managed to get it in the front door and past the bewildered looking doorman before they were standing in front of the freight elevator with defeated looks on their faces. The hastily written OUT OF ORDER sign glaring down at them.

Gladio sighed. “Don’t suppose there’s another one.”

“Unfortunately, no.”

“Regular elevator?”

Ignis shook his head. “Even if we stand it up on one end it won’t fit.”

“And I guess leaving it in the lobby until the elevator’s fixed isn’t an option.”

“Not for the amount of gil I paid for this it’s not.”

There was a long pause between them before Gladio asked. “Fifteen floors up, right?” Ignis just nodded. Another pause. Then Gladio beamed at him and patted him on the back. “Come on. Let’s get this over with.”

“You’re certain? It must weigh three hundred pounds.”

“If you have a better idea I’m all ears.”

It was nearly an hour later that the two of them were absolutely exhausted as they somehow managed to wedge the leather monstrosity into Ignis’ apartment door. Taking a moment to slide to old couch to the other side of the room (they’d pay someone to come get it later) they positioned the new one in its place before collapsing on it.

Kicking off his shoes Ignis sprawled out on his back, propping his head on one of the arm rests. Thankfully Gladio emerged from the bedroom with a few pillows, which Ignis promptly propped behind his head. “Thank you.” Gladio slid out of his shoes too and slowly crawled atop his boyfriend, sliding the glasses off Ignis’ nose and putting them aside before giving him a long, languid kiss. After a moment they broke apart and Gladio rest his head on Ignis’ chest.

“I think that covers leg days for the next month,” he said.

“Agreed. Do you still wish to order food?”

The larger man hummed. “In a minute. No rush.”

Running his fingers through Gladio’s hair Ignis smiled despite himself. “And what about breaking in the couch? The way you were leering at me earlier I suspected that I’d be half naked by now.”

Soft even breathing was all that replied. Gladio was out like a light. Ignis smiled as he pushed the sweat dampened hair out of Gladio’s eyes. For having so much potential to be intimidating when he wanted to, the prince’s shied was quite adorable while he slept. Though Ignis wouldn’t tell him that. A shield has his pride after all.

Leaning his head back into the pillows Ignis closed his eyes and it wasn’t long before he was asleep too.

X~X~X~

I was going to make this one long fic, smut included, but this first half felt so fluffy I decided to make it a two-part story so this one can remain T for teen. Next one will be saucier. Promise.

 

 


End file.
